


Heaven

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Clip 1, F/M, Fluff, Inshallah, S04e03, yousef pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Yousef POV of the kitchen scene.





	Heaven

Yousef had been hanging out with the boys at Elias house. It was his day off and the boys had insisted on being together. It was not a hard sell anyway. However, the fact that they would be at the Bakkoush household made him all jittery in the inside, these days more than in the past. Because now he had actually talked to Sana and added her on facebook.

 

They were messing around in the living, playing with some paper ball when he felt eyes on him at some point. Raising his eyes, he noticed Sana standing in the kitchen, eating a carrot. He felt his lips lifting into a smile almost unvoluntarily. Sana averts her eyes practically instantly although she did stay where she was standing.

 

Barely 2 minutes later, Mrs Bakkoush left the kitchen with her phone next to her ear. That was his chance. Sana was already shy around him, more especially when there were people around them. He stayed with the boys for around 30 seconds before mumbling some excuse about being thirsty and wanting some juice. Elias actually raised an eyebrow at him-so much like Sana- until Mikael asked for his attention 0.5 seconds later.

 

“Hi,” he said as he got in. She looked surprised but pleased to see him. She had a huge smile on her face before reigning in.

 

“Hi,” she answered.

 

“I’m getting something to drink,” he managed to say over his urge to just stare and smile at her all day long. As Yousef removed the glass from the cupboard he recognised the song, smiling to himself. He knew he passed really close to her when there was all that space. He had caught a whiff of her cologne and actually felt the warmth radiating from her. Really in that moment all he wanted was to hug her and maybe cuddle. But he would not, not until she wanted to. Not until Sana felt comfortable enoughfor that.

 

The dark haired boy oberserved Sana as he poured his juice. She always looked so pretty, be it with her perfect lipstick or without. Her being unable to peel those carrots made him smile. He was becoming so sappy even now that imcompetency at peeling carrots made him all mushy in the inside.

 

Finally she accepted let him help her. Yousef was sure he was rambling as he explained to her.But how could he not? When Sana was looking at her with those eyes and a smile playing at her lips? When she was looking with heart eyes? When her cute little dimples were showing?

 

They ended talking about kids of all things. Him, who wanted to play it cool, ended talking about kids! About their future, even though separate for now. He was sure he had been smiling during the entire conversation. His insides definitely turned into mush right then. Especially when Sana managed to peel the carrots correctly.

 

He was sure he was looking at her fondly. He had always known his face always gave what he was thinking and was certain that anyone watching him at that moment would know. Elias might have caught  him he was being honest with himself. While he denied flirting with Sana, he hoped that was what had been happening.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @remus-moony-blacklupin on Tumblr.


End file.
